Harry Potter and the Stranger of the Dark
by PrincessSam47
Summary: Harry gets a break during the summer before their 6th year. But is life as easy as it seems? Will turn into a H/H romance soon. So please read and review!


Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
  
"Harry! You wake up right now, it's almost half seven!" Screamed Aunt Petunia as she thundered down the stairs.  
  
Harry groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to get them to open. When he finally unglued his sleep filled eyes, he had to immediately shut them because of the sun that was streaming through his bedroom window. Slowly, he pulled his blankets off his body and stood up to stretch.  
  
Feeling better he walked to his wardrobe to pick from the twelve sizes too big clothes. Upon first glance, he didn't notice anything but as he looked again, he gasped. His scar was glowing! Not just a yellow glow, but a wierd turquoise one. He had had his share of glowing scars but his had never glown turquoise before.   
  
Harry panicked, the only time that his scar would glow would be when Lord Voldemort was near. He spun around to face the open window. Harry crept up to the window ledge in a sort of half waddle, so if anyone was under his window in the front garden, they wouldn't see his face. Very quickly, he peeked out, squinting to see in the morning light.   
  
Suddenly, Harry gave out a yell. Professor Quirrel was standing right outside his window, staring right at him. Harry fell back onto his floor, a tangle of too big clothes and gangly limbs. He picked himself up, gritted his teeth and walked over to the window to shut it. He pulled the curtains together and hung onto them, gasping for breath.  
  
Professor Quirrel? He thought to himself. Dumbledore had said that he died back in Harrys first year when there was the battle for the Philosephers Stone. What was he doing in Harrys back garden? Harry ran over the sequence of events in his head. It all seemed to click. But what was Voldemort doing back in Quirrels body? At the end of last year, Wormtail had helped Voldemort return to his old body and he had gotten his powers back.  
  
But what if Quirrel had never died? What if he just lost his powers and became a nothing, like Voldemort had. Maybe Wormtail had helped Quirrel back to his body. But then, why had Voldemort been in Quirrels body again? Harry racked his brain.  
  
"Harry! Get down here or would you rather spend the night under the stairs?" Screamed Aunt Petunia from the kitchen, where Harry could just make out the smell of bacon and eggs wafting up the stairs.  
  
"Coming, coming." Harry muttered.  
  
He threw on a sweatshirt over his bare chest and made his way down the stairs, thinking only of what he saw earlier in his back garden. When he arrived in the kitchen, the whole Dursley family was glaring at him, like they had seen a ghost.  
  
"Um, is everyone okay?" Harry asked cautiously as he pulled the bacon from the sizzling pan to the plates that were beside it.  
  
"Boy, you better have an explaination to all this!" Uncle Vernon said, trembling a bit.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked, nonplussed.  
  
"For this..." Chimed up a new and different voice. Harry spun around and faced none other than Ron Weasley.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, incrediously.  
  
"What? Didn't you get my letters?"   
  
"Nope, but I bet I know who did." Harry said angrily, looking at the Dursleys, who shrank back in terror when Ron whipped his wand out from his waistband.  
  
Ron ignored the Dursleys and turned to Harry.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore finally gave you permission to come and live with us. You don't have to live here anymore Harry!" Ron revealed, grinning.  
  
Harry couldn't beleive his ears. Finally, he was out of the Dursleys house and life. He had been waiting to hear about this since his first year at Hogwarts. Now that he was just going into his seventh year, he felt like he deserved it.  
  
"When can I leave?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Today, you bloody git. I'm here to pick you up." Ron said.  
  
"Come on." Harry said and made his way up to his room to pack all of his things.  
  
"Won't the Dursleys care that you are leaving?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hardly, they could care less if I sprouted wings, became a turtle and sung the national anthem with my hands tied behind my back." Harry said as various things flew out of his closet, into his trunk.  
  
"Right then." Ron said, still grinning.  
  
"So how did you get here?" Harry asked as his brass scales flew into his trunk, barely missing Ron's forehead.  
  
"Took the tube. It's only a two hour ride. And Dumbledore gave me directions here, it was really pretty easy." Explained Ron.  
  
"That should be about it," Harry said, standing up. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, lets get out of here."  
  
They made their way downstairs, supporting Harry's trunk between them. They saw the Dursleys in the same position that they had been in when Harry had left the kitchen.  
  
"Well, bye then." Harry said to them and walked out of the door with Ron.   
  
They walked all the way to the town and got there completely exhausted from carrying the trunk for two miles. Suddenly, the hair on the back of Harry's neck stood still and he felt a strange tingling up his back. Someone was watching him.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. It is more of an introductory thing. Please reveiw and if I get enough of them, I'll continue it. And it will be good I promise! 


End file.
